


Still Us

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of Blood, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Switch of Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “He’s human, and from what I heard, his friends call him Keith. But, the most surprising part was the fact he was the first one to disarm himself even though he attacked me. There was this,” he paused, furrowing his brows. “overwhelming sadness and surprise in him I couldn’t understand.”-After having to escape from the shuttle with Slav, Sven goes back to the person that matters to him most.





	Still Us

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Allura. That's it. Nothing changes.
> 
> And that alternate universe episode with Sven and evil Alteans but now we have Akira too! I've never watched golion so forgive me for those who did and think this is too ooc but I tried my best
> 
> it's 2.30am sorry for mistakes OTL

“Fighter DBZ117, dock your aircraft to hangar one.”

“Looks like Slav and General Sven are back,” one member of the Guns of Gamara commented, and her companion tilted his head towards the ceiling, where there was a replay of orders through the speakers while both Alteans made their way towards the lift. “News said they were given a mission from the prince to seek out a ship at the other end of the universe, said something about obtaining a,” she paused, frowning. “A vessel, I suppose? I'm not sure, but somewhat.”

“It must be important, if Slav is following the General in one small fighter-class ship.” Heri mused, reaching forward to press a button to call for the lift. “I know how that genius of a scientist can get rather chatty when he talks about realities, I’m not sure how General Sven is even handling that up.”

“I think he doesn't mind,” Mirra said with a shrug. “The General looks rather fine in letting Slav explaining everything to him.”

“For all we know he’s muting it all out,” he joked. “Since he has a rather good poker face that comes with it.” Canting his hip to the side, he hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder how their mission went, though.”

Before she could answer, however, the quiet ring of the lift caught their attention as those large twins doors slid open. Before they could fully finish their goal, the two Gamara members had to quickly scramble back when a Galra shot out without a glance at their way, his jaw locked tight while the topaz in his eyes flashed searingly.

From the way he was donning his sleeveless training attire instead of his usual formal suit, it was obvious whatever it was that Slav and Sven did, it was enough to pull Prince Akira out of his training schedule with his blaster still clutched tightly in one hand.

To put it rather bluntly, the prince was furious.

He stormed down the hallway before turning a sharp left, where other soldiers didn't dare greet him like they always did the moment they saw the intimidating appearance of Akira Kogane, and quickly avoided eye contact by looking away.

Mirra jumped slightly when Heri slammed the button with his palm, and snapped her eyes to where he watched the doors slide open again. “Does that answer your question?” She asked wryly.

He arched an eyebrow as they stepped in. “I wouldn't be surprised if I found their bodies floating in space in another varga.”

 

* * *

 

Akira sighed, feeling the lingering agitation prickling in his chest as he stood in the infirmary, lifting his head up to meet the eyes of the man who was perched on the cot, torso bare for medical purposes. “You’re hopeless when it comes to self-care.”

Sven managed to quirk up a smile, one that quickly turned into a wince when Akira dabbed the cotton ball onto his wound. “I saved someone.”

“Yes, but, did you _have_ to get hit in the process?” Akira huffed, more worried than angry as he continued wiping most of the blood off so that it could be treated quickly. “You're lucky the vest managed to absorb most of the hit and not make this deeper than it would, but the blast was strong enough to burn through it and scorched your flesh as well.”

“It's not that bad.” Sven tried to shrug, and mostly succeeded as he watched the way Akira threw the tainted cotton into the trash can by his foot. “We managed to plant the explosives like you asked, and the Alteans didn't get the comet like we prayed.”

“So did you, apparently,” Akira responded, grabbing a small bottle of oilment and a few wads of clean cotton. “I wasn't expecting our prayers to stretch across other realities the same way the Alteans attempted.”

Sven sucked in a sharp breath when Akira began to gently dab the medicine on his wound, his hands clutching the edge of the cot while his teeth gnashed together in pain. “I saw her.”

Akira stiffen, peering at him through the curtain of hair while Sven tried to fight off his discomfort. “Allura?”

“Yes,” Sven grunted out when Akira continued to tend to him. “She was young and alive, and not -” he stopped himself, as if trying to chose his words properly.

“A mind-twisting witch?” Akira supplied dryly.

“Cruel,” Sven said instead, grimacing when Akira pressed a gauze against his side a little harder than before, where Sven made himself sure to not fidget in place. “And she cares about her friends.”

“Of course she would; with all the love and care her heart holds, since that's what started her empire here in the first place.” Akira snorted, smoothing the bandage carefully with his fingers. “I wouldn't be surprised if she goes berserk and began her own army in that reality if one of them died.”

Before he could take his hand away, pale fingers wrapped themselves around his wrists, where Akira allowed himself to be pulled into the warm embrace of his lover while Sven pressed a soft kiss onto the apple of his cheek. “They keep calling me a name the moment one of them broke my mask.”

“Oh?” Akira let his hands brush against the hard planes of his naked chest, feeling smooth skin sail easily under the pads of his palms while Sven had an arm wrapped around his waist. “What did they call you?”

Akira watched the way Sven tilted his head slightly to the side, recalling the memory. “Shiro,” he finally said. “They were insistent too, as if they couldn’t believe the fact that I _wasn't_ him in the beginning.” Then, dark eyes met his. “And the one who broke my mask looked like you.”

“Really?” Akira felt his curiosity piqued as one of his hands carded through the shagginess of Sven’s hair, causing the human’s eyes to close in content as he leaned into the touch.

He hummed in agreement, gazing at Akira through his lashes. “He’s human, and from what I heard, his friends call him Keith. But, the most surprising part was the fact he was the first one to disarm himself even though he attacked me. There was this,” he paused, furrowing his brows. “overwhelming sadness and surprise in him I couldn’t understand.”

When Sven lifted his head to meet his gaze properly, Akira brushed the bangs away from his eyes. “This Shiro was probably taken from him, and seeing you struck a nerve. I wouldn't blame him if Keith thought you were his Shiro in the beginning, because it sounded as if he had been searching for him for a while.”

“A long while, perhaps.” Sven murmured. “They wouldn't believe me when I told them I wasn't Shiro, until Slav and a girl had to explain about different realities.”

“Did they take it well?”

“They were hardly surprised at this. I think Slav from their reality already explained the possibilities of having several alternate universes.”

“Good.” Akira snaked his arms around Sven’s neck, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “You belong with me in this reality, they wouldn't even _try_ to take you away even if they wanted to.”

The arms around his waist tightened their grip when Akira trailed his lips to the side of his head. “Your alternate self looked tempted to do it.” Sven idly commented.

“My alternate self needs to work harder on finding your alternate self, since it's obvious he managed to lose him.” There was a pause, before short burst of chuckles escaped. “What are the odds this Shiro person is as reckless as you?”

“Highly likely, I think,” Sven grinned. “I wouldn't be surprised if he is.”

“You're lucky the Holy Spirits look out for you in this reality then.”

“I thank the Holy Spirits I'm alive to see you again for another quintant.”

Akira offered him a small smile, resting their foreheads against one another while Sven rubbed his hand up and down his sides, and the soothing ministrations almost made him purr. “It looks like at every universe there is, we're always together at some point.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“As much as I do.” He gently nudged their noses together. “I have faith in Keith to find Shiro again.”

“If he has the same type of determination you have," Sven murmured, ghosting his lips over Akira's. "I wouldn't doubt it.”


End file.
